<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>after hours by linoone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454281">after hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone'>linoone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, sorry that elias is in this he's only in it for like two paragraphs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Sasha find time for some fun after everyone else has gone home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>after hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waiting for Jon to finally leave for the night had taken longer than either of them had anticipated it would. She’d occasionally comment loudly on how late it had gotten. Tim was under her desk, for now doing nothing except for scrolling through his phone, waiting for the same thing she was so they could have a little more fun without worrying about big boss Sims catching them in the act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After much waiting and Sasha nearly falling asleep in her chair, her hand idly playing with his hair while it was within her grasp, they finally heard a curt good night from Jon and a light slam of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he gone?” Tim poked his head out, resting his chin on her knee.</span>
</p><p><span>“I think so.”</span> <span>She leaned over her desk to get a better view just to make sure.</span> <span>“You can go back under now.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ma’am!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She resisted a laugh, gently pushing his face back under the desk. This is what she’d been waiting for since they’d planned it during their last little meet-up, she just hadn’t thought it would take as long as it had to get some alone time. A soft sigh left her lips as she loosened her shoulders and his hands moved to rest on her calves. His firm touch helped her relax a little, as she needed after a day of work filing and running around doing follow up. Instinctively, she moved closer to the edge of her seat, hands resting on the edge of skirt and inching it up a tiny bit at a time.</span>
</p><p><span>“Do you still think we’ll get paid overtime for this?”</span> <span>Sasha mused, shifting once she felt his lips start to press against her leg.</span></p><p><span>Her knees were gently pushed apart, his hands gripping them with a light touch.</span> <span>“I hope so. I’m doing a lot of work here.”</span></p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t suppress a laugh that time, bringing her hand down to comb through his hair. His new shampoo was working very well for him, she could tell that much. “Oh, poor you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem all too bothered by his job, only grinning up at her before ducking underneath her skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quick little kisses were pressed to the insides of her thighs, though they were still firm enough that she just barely felt ticklish. Still, she was feeling impatient, pulling on his hair lightly enough to pull him towards her center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got the hint. Oh, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> got the hint because he picked up her legs and draped them over his wonderfully broad shoulders, pulling her forward on the rolling chair with a tiny gasp that echoed off of the empty office. She could feel his warm breath on her inner thighs, filling her with anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim's fingers hooked around her panties and dragged them down painstakingly slow. Sasha felt herself biting down on her lower lip, finding herself already starting to grow wet as he let her wait for a few seconds. The only warning she got was a kiss on the inside of her thigh before diving in like a man starved. The feeling of his tongue experimentally laving over her folds made her jolt up in her seat, only kept steady by his hands clutching her thighs and her grip on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found his rhythm quickly enough, earning a series of successive gasps. She was quiet though despite herself, if only because, even after hours, it still felt so exposed in the archives. Even alone, it still felt like there were eyes on them. It was probably in her head though and she soon forgot about that feeling and focused on moving her hips in time with his tongue.</span>
</p><p><span>“Tim…”</span> <span>Her voice was soft, saying his name with a fondness she was certain he could hear, even if she couldn’t see his expression.Only the amused exhalation from him underneath her skirt.</span></p><p>
  <span>He was slow, but she could feel the tension building up in her, arching her back and bucking her hips against his face. Her breath hitched, her eyes fluttering shut, and her head falling back against the chair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost... almost…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A door slammed from somewhere down the hall and the hazy cloud of pleasure quickly vanished as Sasha snapped up. There was a voice, probably talking on the phone, that she eventually realized in horror was Elias. Frantically, she untangled her legs from Tim and pushed him back with a confused thump against the backing of the desk followed by another one as his head hit the top.</span>
</p><p><span>She only just managed to pull down her skirt in time for Elias to peek his head through the door.</span> <span>“Miss James? I hope you’re not working yourself to death.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“No! Not at all!” There was a muffled sound from Tim that sounded like surprise and she was quick to nudge him in the gut to signal him to hush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a nod that felt too knowing as he closed the door again. A sigh of relief left her lips as she relaxed against the chair. Once the coast was clear, Tim poked his head out once more, looking significantly more ruffled than before. She ignored how swollen his lips were and only managed a stern look.</span>
</p><p><span>“That was too close.”</span> <span>Sasha sighed, rolling out of the way so he could stand up properly as he did.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I know, I thought you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>about to co-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tim!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned wolfishly, his lips bright pink and shiny in a telltale way. Both hands gripped the armrests so he could lean over her with a long kiss as she tried to ignore the taste that she was all too well aware of. One hand drifted down from the chair to her hip, his thumb brushing against her hip bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should... probably finish up here. You know how Jon is about incomplete work.” Sasha murmured, taking his wrist in her hand and moving it to the edge of her skirt before looking up at him with a bat of her eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>never wrote smut before. hope this was good. find me on tumblr at timsashas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>